The 76th Hunger Games, Fourth Quarter Quell
by youBawhtwhat
Summary: Katniss Everdean thought she left the world off better, but with her death brought the return of the Capital and The Hunger Games with a vengence this time all 13 districts are being forced into the Games. Rest of the Summary is inside.
1. 2 to 12

Prologue

Katniss Everdean, tribute, victor, and mocking jay.

Katniss Everdean saved the 12 districts of Panem and the 13th that many thought was long destroyed.

She brought an end to the Capitals tyranny and spared the children of the districts from the Hunger Games; with the war over she stayed in twelve with Peeta Mallark.

Peeta her fellow tribute and victor from the Hunger Games, and now her husband together they spend 15 years together rebuilding 12 and raising their two kids, a girl and a boy.

Her life was perfect even Peeta's oldest brother showed up, the only one to survive he had 6 kids already and it turned out he had made it too 11 and they helped him in secret.

Peeta was overjoyed his life couldn't get any better but tragedy seemed to follow Katniss, her two kids while on a simple visit to her parents as they worked on rebuilding the hob. Finnick, she named after the boy who kept Peeta alive during the games, had knocked loose a board and the building collapsed around them.

Peeta only had time to save Katniss, but not before she saw the faces of her kids as they were submerged in rubble only bringing back memories of the games and how many people she's lost along the way.

Katniss so grief stricken after her kid's burial she left District 12 without a single word of good-bye.

Katniss traveled all the Districts trying to find meaning in her life again.

Katniss never wanted to end up in District 2 knowing that Gale lived their she didn't want to see his perfect life but still she arrived not sure why, perhaps buying more time for herself but what shocked her was to find Gale alone, he only had eyes for Katniss as many girls around town told her, Gale never looked at a district 2 girl with more interest than a friend.

Katniss touched by this decided to spend extra time in two.

A Day turned to a week than to a month and to a year.

Katniss after a decade married Gale and they had one Daughter on accident but Katniss loved her though she always looked at Shaylee with a sense of concern figuring just like her before that if she let her guard down for one second they'd be gone.

Shaylee inherited the seam look which stood out among the supermodels of two. Katniss with a new family spent the rest of her life in 2, though unknowing to her when she died that the hell she went through would come back around.

The Capital had flourished in secret, President Coin had made a deal knowing that further fighting would only annihilate the rest of mankind, the Rebels get their freedom till the capital is at full strength.

Coin believing it would take decades maybe even centuries agreed to these terms, unaware the Capital only needed a few years to regain their strength and they just had to bide their time.

The day Katniss Everdean was declared dead was the day all hell broke out in the Districts of Panem starting with two and working around a fight broke out again taking only three years till the districts fell to the Capital and the Hunger Games were brought back…

This is not another Tale of survival and Freedom like my mother's no this is far from it, this is my Tale, My name is Shaylee Hawthorne and I'm not a hero like my mother, no I'm far from it.

Chapter 1-

From 2 to 12

District 2 has been known as the Capital's lap dog, a career district, and after the Rebellions succeeded we were known as paranoid. District 2 unlike 1 and 4 kept their training schools opened and kids still attended it.

The monuments of our fallen stand erected in our town square.

Life in District 2 was amazing, we went to school for a few hours, then we trained, went to work and then if you were under 18 were given free time, I spent all my time with Clove and Mace my two best friends.

Clove was named in honor of her Aunt who died in the first Hunger Games my mom won, killed by a boy from 11, Thresh if I remember right after she claimed to kill his counterpart Rue a girl only twelve years of age, still an honor but many hold it over Cloves head.

Mace is the Grandchild of Brutus, a tribute from the 75th Hunger Games and a past victor from a previous game, Mace is quite feared and admired by everyone in school, Mace had shot dark brown hair with hazel eyes and a scowl that could scare anyone one of the reasons many people avoid him, which I find funny since he is the biggest Teddy Bear you'd ever met.

My parents were always so important to District 2, it was never kept a secret from me that my mother was a huge part in us being free from the Hunger Games, a horror story taught to us and we even watch clips from previous Hunger Games.

Clove has seen her aunts death a thousand times over.

Mace since the 75th Hunger Game never fully was finished we only had footage of the Reaping's, he watched his Grandfather who looks a lot like him win the 52th Hunger Games, where he Killed every tribute he had with his bare hands even with a weapon at his disposal he went to his fist.

Brutus won when he turned to his District partner as the last two left and gave them a show breaking every bone in her body before finally crushing her rip cage killing the girl who was only a 13 year-old girl after she had been begging and crying.

Brutus is a boogieman of sorts to many children here in 2 but to Mace it's just another reason why he's feared.

My Mother passed away when I was 12 and her death ended our peace.

My mother's coffin hadn't even been in the ground a day when the Peacekeepers came in boat loads, loaded and armed with weapons we've never seen before.

They locked us in our houses, some even starved to death since we weren't use to Hunger; Many fought back but we were shredded and it was pointless.

My Father was so ragged he fought back and was with almost every attempted uprising, I feared so much that they'd kill him on sight but for some reason he always returned only beaten and bruised and I had to use my knowledge of medicine, which wasn't a lot to keep him alive.

It took Three years for all the Districts to be taken back fully and then came the news that chilled everyone to the bone, The Hunger Games the horror that plagued our parents and grandparents is now back for us.

The Games were schedule 6 months from now and soon we'd all feel the pain of watching someone we care about walk across the stage, of course expect this time we weren't excited.

District 2 wasn't their lap dogs anymore at least for now.

5 months till the Games, Life in 2 has sort of returned to normal are schedules still the same except we work twice as long, Clove, Mace and I hang out after work for only an hour at a time since we have to be inside our house by 8 or risk severe punishment and we get off at 7.

"Shaylee don't go far, I want you always in eyesight." My Father warns me, "I promise, pa but please don't push yourself you're still healing from the gunshot to your shoulder." I kiss my father's forehead before slipping on my mom's old warn leather jacket and walked out.

My father sat at the window watching me since my mother's death, and the Capital coming back he's been more paranoid then usual and doesn't like me out of his sight unless it's absolutely necessary.

"Hey Shay." Clove calls with a small, Clove much like her aunt was so small but unlike her aunt she didn't look fierce at all she was downright precious no one would believe her to be a threat. "Hey Clove." I look around real quick "where's Mace?" she smirked a little at me trying not to laugh at some private joke, since I turned 12 her and my mom always laughed and joked about me hanging out with Mace like it suddenly became a problem.

"What is it now?" I ask, she just giggles still smiling at me like I know the private joke "Oh it's nothing he's down the hill waiting." "Then come on lets go." Clove races me down the hill, she maybe more agile but I was always quick on my feet when I was 6 I was out running almost everyone else in the district.

"There are my girls." Mace teases as we come to a running stop, "Hey Mace." I smile only causing Clove to giggle more, "Come on Clove I thought we weren't three anymore." Mace defends, crossing his arms across his chest making him look twice the size of both of us.

Clove just backed away hands rose "Just teasing when did you lose your funny bone Mace?" Mace's eyes narrowed at Clove "The Hunger Games are back, and were all of reaping age." The mention of the game freezes us all, The three of us known as the Victors circle to everyone here are all children, or related to someone from my mother's Hunger Game.

We were all prime targets for the Reaping, Clove 14, Mace 17 and me 15 all of us prime, ready and trained plus all tied to Katniss development. Clove who taught her to face her problems, and Brutus who gave them a person to hate in the 75th Hunger Games and no one truly knows if he did this to make sure Katniss didn't get wise to the breakout plan; then theirs me the Girl on Fire's only child and only living blood decedent.

"Did you guys hear about Blu the little 5 year-old from school?" Clove asked breaking the silence "No what happened?" I replied looking down, Blu was a recent orphan who lost her parents and brothers in a recent uprising.

Mace sighed running his hand through his hair, "The Peacekeepers shot her on sight for trying to run, gunned her down in front of almost everyone." Mace stated grimily and for the first time I see water well up in his eyes, Mace himself has one baby sister only 3 when she died I bet this is reminding him of her.

"Wow, I didn't realize things were getting that bad." I started thinking how small district 2's population was getting there were already two mass graves filled with at least 200 people in each and more people injured in the hospitals

"I guess we weren't as paranoid as the other districts thought." I add, "I don't think we're happy about being right about this." Clove replied looking up at the sky.

"Things just aren't the same in here anymore, were not even allowed to pay respect to the monuments anymore." Mace added, and both him and Clove looked down they use to always go visit them it was a way to put them at peace and now the Capital has taken it away from everyone in District 2.

The three of us sit in silence till we hear the sounds of crashing stone, a sound we all were to familiar with but this wasn't a quarry incident.

The Quarry's were all closed at the moment, "The MONUMENTS!" we heard someone yell at the top of their lungs.

Wildfire that's the best way to describe what happened next, everyone and I mean everyone in District 2 ran out of their houses and straight to the center of our town.

The Monuments of all our past tributes that had died in the Hunger Games were being torn down by Peacekeepers, Clove collapsed in tears watching the monument of her aunt crumble to the ground.

Mace stood strong they left alone his Grandfathers statue alone after we heard "Only leave the Victors up." One peacekeeper shouted which only meant Brutus would remain standing we only built the Statues of those who died in the Hunger Games, and Brutus died during the 75th Hunger Games his second game.

"Clove come on you shouldn't see this." I tried to calm her and pick her up but she wouldn't budge, and it was too late to move now everyone became so outraged that another uprising started in the middle of the streets as the entire district fought against the Peacekeepers as this just wasn't an attack on us it was an attack on our dead.

Mace pulled Clove and I from the fighting which gave me a busted lip, bruises and a gash over my right eye brow.

"Shay? You okay?" he asked checking me over again making sure I wasn't hurt too bad, "Yeah I'm fine Mace, just a little shaken."

I brush him off and turn to Clove who was so close to the ground she was covered in bruises and wouldn't say a word to me.

"Clove come on talk to me." I beg but she wouldn't budge.

Mace picks her up in his arm carrying her "Come on let's get her home." The fighting echoed through the whole district as Mace and I carried mentally unstable clove to her home which is two down from mine.

Clove's baby brother is the only one home the rest of her family probably at the fighting.

"What's going on Mace and Shaywee?" Her brother asked struggling with my name again he was 12 but he's not allowed to work in the Quarry's do to the fact he was weaker than a 3 year-old and he was slow when it came to school but everyone still loved him, he was sort of everyone's little brother.

"Clove isn't feeling well right now, can you watch her for us?" I ask, while Mace laid her down in her bed. "Yeah, you can count on me." He stood solider style and gave us a salute; we humored him giving one back then left.

"Thanks for pulling us out of there." I stated before I got a good look at Mace, he was worse off than me or Clove his right eye was swollen shut with several cuts over his entire face and it looked like his nose was broken as well and he even walked with a limp,

"Oh no, are you in pain?" I almost shout at him worried "Calm down Shay-Shay I'm fine I promise." He smiled at me, "Go on get home your dads probably going to be worse off than me." Mace added waving me off but still was smiling at me with that same smile Clove and my Mother use to give me.

I run home hoping Mace is truly okay, but when I arrive my father still wasn't back at all so I took up his seat by the window and watched waiting with sounds of fighting still echoing through my house and I could see the fires rise up in the town which only made me shiver worse maybe this time my father won't come through the door.

"SHAYLEE!" I hear my father yell running into the house, the first thing I notice is that he's beaten up worse than I've seen before with blood running down his face from his forehead and his entire face covered in bruises and cuts almost completely unrecognizable even his black hair was painted red with blood.

"DAD!" I call back hugging him tight glad to have him back, "Shhh… Shaylee I'm fine." He tried reassuring me.

"No you're not now sit down I have a lot of work to do." I force him to sit down as I go into the kitchen and pull out my mother's medical supplies and try to remember what she told me, about how certain leaves work on certain injuries and how crushing these berries could relieve pain.

I mainly draw a blank and work with what I got and try to minimize the swelling and I wrap bandages around his hands and try to stop the bleeding on his head with barely any success.

After two hours the fires are put out and once again we lost to the Peacekeepers and I did my best to take care of my Father though I feel like I failed at that part if only I had my mother's knack for healing.

"Go off to bed Shaylee I'm fine." My father reassured me I was going to protest but it would have been arguing to a brick wall so I do as he says.

I get woken up by a siren blaring and someone shouting over an intercom "ALL RESIDENTS OF DISTRICT 2 REPORT TO TOWN SQUARE IMMEDIATELY, FAILURE TO APPEAR WILL RESULT IN SEVERE PUNISHMENT!"

I change quickly and run out of my room against my joints protest, to find my father just waiting.

"Dad, could they have pushed up the Hunger Games because of last night." I shout panicky not wanting it to be so soon,

"No Shay they can't push it up we were the only one District that did it, this is probably just a punishment for yesterday we killed a good amount of peacekeepers." He looked me dead in the eyes "I won't let them hurt you I promise, you understand that right I won't let anything happen to you."

I nod "Yes Dad I know." I hug him "Now come on no need to give them more of a reason to hurt us." MY father leads me outside to be met by Mace and Clove, Clove still not looking fully their but she seemed better.

"Good morning Mace, Clove." My Father greets as if it was just another day as we walk toward town square in a group.

The three of us sighed in relief when we weren't being sorted like animals but just crowded in front of the Justice building, Town square was still in shambles from the uprising yesterday and the rumble from the statues in clear view all surrounding the statue of Brutus.

Clove tensed and wanted to run but Mace and I grab her hands to hold her in place, a man emerged from the Justice building his hair a neon pink with bright blue eyes, and a suit with every color I've ever seen and his skin was a bright purple.

"Is it a boy?" I joke to my friends trying to lighten the mood causing both of them to laugh, "Maybe he's some sort of hybrid." Mace jokes back, "Or maybe he's just an overgrown bird." Clove added like her normal self. The three of us erupt in laughter causing everyone to shush us worried for our lives and we do as instructed.

"Hello Residents of District 2, I bring news from the Capital." The Rainbow man spoke with a sense of joy in his voice, "It's been 50 years since we last had the joy of announcing the Hunger Games, but as everyone knows you must be reaped from your home district and it has been brought to our attention many people relocated during our absence so I bring the news that unless your family is originally from District 2 you will be relocated to your home district."

Silence falls the crowd as Mace is the first to hug me; it was no secret to me or anyone in district 2 I was from district 12.

hug Mace back trying not to cry as Clove joins in I hear them both mumbling "Sorry, please don't go." "I don't want you to go." "Goodbye." And I almost lost the battle with tears when the two of them were pulled back from me and were being held back by four guys as a boy and girl walk up Echo and Clay.

Clay looks me up and down "Looks like the Mutt from 12s pedigree is being revoked." Echo smirked "About time too." "But you must remember that your blood may be 12 you belong to 2." Echo pins me as Clay pulls out a knife cutting a 2 in my hand.

I kick Echo off with a sharp scream; when I looked up Mace was punching Clay's lights out.

My Father pulled Mace back "Calm down boy." And pulled both Clay and Echo to the side with their parents, Mace walked up to me and examined my hand "I'm so sorry Shay I should have broken free earlier."

He ripped the hem of his shirt and bound it to my hand as Clove hugged me "I'm sorry to Shay, we should have been prepared for that." I wipe my face and just nod "it's not your fault guys please calm down don't let my last memory of your guys be us all crying." At my request they all stop crying and just hug me.

"You'll always be our best friend." They say in unison, "And I'll never forget you guys." We all look at each putting one hand in the center raise them high, clove and I share a hip bump, while Mace and I fist bump then we all make a two "we work from the earth and build to the sky." Clove starts,

"its strength is ours and no matter how far we stray." I add, Mace smiles "We still stand strong since we are District 2 and we are friends." I smile the old chant we were taught by Mace's mom that sort have become are secret handshake. "I love you guys." I add before my dad walks back up

"Come on Shaylee, we have a lot of packing to do and the peacekeepers aren't the most patient." I nod but want to cry when I walk away from my friends who are taken by their families.

My life in 2 was over and now I'm going somewhere I've never been, I don't know and to a whole area that could possibly hate me for who my mom is and how she abandoned District 12.


	2. Reapings

Chapter 2

Life in 12

The trip from District 2 to 12 was a three day trip due to the 5 stops we had to make along the way, when we finally arrived my uncles and their children were there to greet us they set us up in an old two roomed house where I slept on a mat and shared a room with my dad.

The first month was the hardest for me it's when I had to get use to the smell and the fact I wouldn't be able to shower every day.

The hunger was the worst in the first month I drop 30 pounds from barely eating and my stomach felt like someone kept dropping a stone brick on my stomach, but by the second month things started getting bearably the smell had become natural after I started smelling to and my stomach adapted to barely eating.

District 12 didn't look or feel anything like 2 there were no mountains except for the one they mined in and a lot more of the terrain was flat which took more getting use to then the starvation.

District 12 life was no walk in the park I went to school for the whole day and then went home, my father worked in the mines from dusk till dawn so I thought we'd barely see each other but for some reason the Peacekeepers here weren't as strict as 2 except if you got caught then you were punished worse then in two.

My father hadn't pushed the peacekeepers much since we arrive till it was three months from the games and he woke me up in the middle of the night. My father lead me into the woods once we were safely inside he looked at me "It's time to teach you stuff that you haven't learned at school." And that's when my new teachings started.

He taught me how to track, how to walk across a surface without barely making a sound, and taught me snares which I excelled at till he brought out an old bow and tried to teach me archery let's just say I couldn't handle shoot my way out of a paper bag, no where as skilled as him or my mom.

I was okay but no way it would be lethal enough if I had to use it in the Hunger Games; though my father never let me quit he kept teaching me no matter how many missed shots or lost arrows he refused to give up.

"You'll get it sweetie I promise it just takes practice." My father tried to reassure me as we snuck back into town "Father I can handle cowards but I'm not you or mom I can't handle a bow it's just fact." I reply hiding our Game bag under the floor.

"Sheylee you only think you can't because you say you can't, remember you're your greatest enemy." My father stated he hadn't told me that since I was 12 and first started training but couldn't lift a simple mace over my head while all the other kids could and he told me just try one more time and if you fail then you could give up but I didn't fail the next time around.

"Okay dad well till tomorrow." I reply not so confident as I went off to bed.

The next day while my father was at work I went to school first which was pretty uneventful except when I did my usual racing which I started here when I first arrived and I saw two boys messing around chasing each other and I claimed I could out run them both.

This sparked so much interest everyday a new person challenged me though this terrain wasn't anything like two I still beat them all and I always had a crowd which I never got why.

I had been here about 2 maybe 3 months and no one ever talked to me except when they challenged me or congratulated me or asked me if I was really Katniss Everdeans daughter.

I truly didn't mind being alone especially since if I didn't know anyone of them then I won't morn them if I get sent to the Hunger Games with them and they die, it was our number 1 rule taught in school If you don't plan on having an alliance with someone then cut all ties with them or don't try to get to know them.

District 12's school is divided by age and kids go to school since they are 5 instead of 12 which I find weird, but most of all there are two type of people here in twelve there are the Merchant kids who have Blonde hair and blue eyes and they look well fed and stronger than us who are classified as Seam kids.

The Seam kids who live in the poorest part of district 12 we all have the same Black hair, grey eye's and olive skin I think I could pass as relatives with all of these people but the worst part of the Seam is when you see a kid no older then 5 crumble over from starvation and get buried the next day.

When school was over I head straight home and grab my Game bag and head to the Hob so I can trade the meat we caught before it goes bad and is useless.

The Hob is oddly like a second home to me; my Father doesn't care if I go here by myself I guess he trust the people of 12 more than the people of 2.

I spent at least three hours trading my meat and hiding it quickly when the Peacekeepers walk by, it was a normal day at The Hob till I heard "KATNISS!" I turn slowly at the sound of my mother's name to find a tall lanky man with graying blonde hair his blue eyes just showing sadness and he smelled of a combination of alcohol and not bathing which was the oddest smell I've ever had the displeasure of smelling and it stood out from all the other stench's I've gotten use to.

He walked with a distinguished limp and he had a bottle of alcohol in his right hand that was still trembling he called out again getting closer "KATNISS!" but as he got closer he stop realizing I wasn't hurt but I realized who he was Peeta Mallark from my mother's Games but he looked nothing like my mother described him, he looked more like how my father described him.

It was obvious they didn't like each other and I'm sure if he knew who I was he wouldn't like me either.

"Oh I'm sorry miss I mistook you for someone else." Peeta slurred his breath worse than his actual smell, I hoped he would just leave but not my luck "Miss I haven't seen you around here before, where are you from."

I look down nervously biting my lower lip "I was relocated a few months ago from District 2…" I was going to finish but Peeta cut me off "Your Gale's daughter aren't you?" I nod "Yes my name's Shaylee Hawthorne." He smiles at me "I'm glad old Gale finally found love." He isn't making this easier on me so I finally blurt it out "My mother is Katniss Everdean the girl you mistook me for earlier."

Peeta froze as if I said the magic words he throws his bottle on the floor causing me to jump to avoid the glass as two boys I recognize from school come up calming him "Come on Uncle let's not scare the poor girl anymore." The tallest one said who resembled his uncle so much and i recognized him from my races he attended everyone of them.

the smaller one stayed behind as his older counterpart lead Peeta off. "I'm sorry Miss he hasn't had a fit like that in years not since he lost his family." The boy states trying to reassure me, "No blood, no problems." Is all I can muster to say okay after all what could mentioning who my parents are throw him in such a fit, that's what throws me back to an old story my mom would only tell me when my father wasn't around.

_ My mother would pick me up and sit me on her lap and pull out an old book filled with pictures, she'd show me a photo of her and Peeta on a chariot on fire, "When I was 16 I was thrown into the Hunger Games, in place of my sister Prim." The mention of my aunt always drove a wedge between my parents so I rarely ever bring it up and she told me the story of how she had to pretend to be in love with Peeta to keep them alive and how it turned out Peeta truly loved my mother and it hurt him when he found out it was all a rouse. "But it wasn't was it mama?" I would ask every time and she would kiss my head and turn to a photo of two little kids "No I had started a life with him much like my life here now but I lost everything and I couldn't stay there anymore and if I had then I wouldn't have you." She would reply but I could sense some sort of longing when she spoke of twelve something that always worried me that maybe i'd lose her._

The boy chuckled "Well I'm just glad he didn't hurt you see you at school." The boy took off after his uncle and cousin I think.

That was my first meeting with Peeta and it certainly wasn't going to leave my mind anytime soon.

That next day at school the two boys from the Hob tried to talk to me but I avoided them glad since we were different ages we didn't have to face each other in class and I literally ran from school so I didn't have to talk to them especially with the Hunger Games so close this wasn't a time to make friends maybe after the Reaping's if we don't get picked.

The next few months pass like a blur, I hunt with my dad extremely lucky we haven't been caught yet, I trade the next day and my time at school is spent avoiding the two boys from the Hob which isn't easy since how small the District 12 population is.

Then it was the dreaded day of the Reaping came work and school were canceled so that every family with kids of reaping age could spend one last day together and tonight those who don't get reaped will party celebrating being spared while two family's lock their doors and morn.

I wake to find an old worn blue dress on my bed with a note "Had to go into town to get something, this was your mothers I'm sure she'd want you to wear it." I change sliding into the warn old blue dress that I have to tie twice around my waist so it can at least fit me without falling off.

"Shaylee you awake." My father called walking in carrying a stained and worn out box.

"Yeah I am." I walk out as he opened the box and pulled out a small gold pin of a mocking jay "Your mom buried all this stuff in the meadow, this pin kept your mom safe in the arena and if you get reaped at least she'll be there with you." He pinned it to my dress, "Thanks dad." Was all I could say my mom's dress, my mom's pin he's trying to make me feel stronger like when I was younger I'd steal my parents clothes and dress up like them to have their strength and courage whenever I felt weak.

"I promise nothing bad will happen to you, I won't let them." He hugged me tight and I hugged him back possibly for the last time ever in my life.

The projector on our wall sprung to life, its used to watch the Hunger Games they were recently reinstalled in all the house.

The Capital seal appeared on our wall which faded to a shot of a man dressed in red which matched his fiery red hair he smiled brightly "Citizens of Panem today is the day we've all been waiting for The Hunger Games are finally back but I bring even more exciting news we have traced it back and even though this is classified as the 76th Hunger Games it's also a Quarter Quell and as you know it means a very special condition is added to the Games but since our absence were brought on by the 74th and 75th Hunger Games to teach the Rebels a lesson, only the relatives of the Tributes from both games will be Reaped this year in the respected ages of 12-18." I freeze.

Mace, Clove neither safe this year in fact they were in more trouble with only 4 families being reaped in each district this year "Dad, I'm the only girl mom was in both." I shiver realizing I was going into the fire no choice in the matter, "Shaylee no you're not, Peeta has some nieces and to the Capital my brothers and sister and nieces and nephews are your cousins." He said trying to reassure me but I just felt worse.

"Dad I'm going into the Games aren't I?" I state staring at the wall blankly, he kissed my forehead "Shaylee we don't know that." He took my hand and lead me out of the house I do my best fight back tears as he lead me into town square were I got separated into a small line of about 5 girls counting me and 3 of the girls have platinum blonde hair while only one of them has the Seam look like me but she was very small only 12 I guess.

I wait in line till I get to the front were they prick my finger and take my blood pressing my finger to a pad then I'm waved on to a pit were the 5 of us stand, surrounded by a group of citizens from District 12 all of them staring at us each one happy they weren't going to get pick but sad that this was basically a slaughter.

The boys pin is twice as crowded probably about 16 or so half the boys had the same Blonde hair and Blues eyes but most of them were 12-13 the oldest was two of the Blonde boys who happen to be the boys who tried to become friends with me and the Seam boys who all were older than me and were my cousins.

The little girl who was only twelve walked up to me and grabbed my hand and said "We'll be okay." I smile down at her but it wasn't a real smile since that bowl on the stage held all of our death certificates.

The other girls in our pen join hands with us and the little girl nudges me and motions to the boys, I walk to the edge and hold out grabbing my cousin's hand who looked at me in shock before realizing what I was doing so he followed along and before I knew it we were all holding hands.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone and may the odds be forever in your favor." A pink skinned girl with feathered blue hair and a purple dress spoke into the mike, what is wrong with the capital people are they all insane? i think to myself

"Today is such a marvelous day but at first The Capital has brought you an important message."

The wall of the justice building behind her lit up with the Capital Seal "Districts of Panem, The Rebellions you fought had cost many lives." The voice I recognized as the President's spoke cutting to scenes of the rubbles of all the districts that got bombed, "You thought we were gone." The President continued as scenes of the Presidents mansions bombing

"But the President who claimed to have saved you." Another scene of the President we've all come to know President Coin who thanks to several life extensive surgeries was still around kneeling down her face completely unrecognizable as a sword beheaded her, "Is gone, The Girl on Fire." Then it cut to a scene I had no idea had been shot It was of my mother's death when I found her after a Quarry incident, I stood watching my mother's death and me screaming on the top of my lungs for her not to leave me and her putting a single hand to my face and said "i'll be with you always." and as a little me clung to that hand trying to keep my mom from leaving but as her eyes went blank the last words that escaped her mouth was "Rue."

I caught my father who hadn't experienced that moment he was crying into his hands and I spot Peeta weeping as well or at least i think.

"She's in a better place." My little cousin assures me by squeezing my hand, "Thanks, Butterfly." I call her which only makes her smile "I like that." She didn't even try to tell me her real name as the clip faded and the voice continued "She is gone, You have tried to beat us but what you don't realize is that we our your salvation, your freedom and your strength So Happy Hunger Games and may the odd be forever in your favor." The voice and the footage end.

"Now that's what I call a Vid, but back to the Matter at hand." She taps the mike one last time as almost everyone is staring at me trying to see if I was okay but she got their attention back "Okay, so in honor of this special Games if there is a living Victor in your district they will do the Reaping." She backed away as Peeta stumbled toward the Mike, "I bet you a squirrel pelt he falls." My boy cousin whispers to me probably trying to get me to laugh, "Deal." I reply with a tiny smile realizing how much I missed interacting with actual people my age.

Peeta looked around "Let's get this crap over with." He took a slush from his flask "Ladies first." He walks over to the bowl almost falling over twice, he dug into the bowl and pulled out a slip and froze at the name written on the slip and spoke out "Shaylee Hawthorne."

My heart sunk as I saw basically my whole life flash before my eyes as I broke away from the chain of possible tributes I try not to turn and growl at the sighs of relief from the blonde girls as they hold little Butterfly in place who even though she just met me looked like she was about to burst into tears.

I climb the stage and It wasn't till I looked out at the crowd did I realize how much I had been crying and I couldn't find it more ironic the girl no one knew sent to die, Peeta looked at me with pain in his eyes and something else that worried me.

He stumbled over to the boys bowl and dug inside of it not wanting to draw this out much longer "now for the sticking boys." He almost dove face first in the bowl as he pulled out a slip and called out "Jans Mallark."

I look to the boys group to see the tall boy from the Hob that dragged Peeta off after he threw the bottle at my feet, he was the tallest one out of the group as he separated all the blonde boys in the group seemed to want to shout out in protest but he just silenced them as he climbed the stage and took his place next to me.

The pink bird smiled and put a jeweled hand on both our shoulders "Now we have it our District 12 Tributes for this year's Hunger Games." she turned us to face each other "Now shake hands." Neither of us made a move till Jans put three fingers to his lips and extended out to me a method I only saw once before when I went to the Grave yard to see were my mom was supposedly buried and I ended up spotting a burial of a little girl who had died of hunger and her family did the same gesture.

The Gesture was a saying of good-bye forever, I mimic his movements and we turn to face the crowd where were met with them all saying good-bye District 12 style even to me a girl they didn't even know.

The anthem played and we were pulled back into the Justice building were we get thrown into two separate rooms across from each other.

I sat on the soft plushy bed that reminded me a little of two and time ticks by like hours till finally my father rushes in hugging me but all I could think of Is I'll protect you he said I won't let them hurt you he said, yeah right but I couldn't yell at him instead I collapse in his arms crying.

"Shh… Shaylee look at me." I lift my head at him and he whips my face "Shaylee you've been trained for this your strong enough, don't let them see you cry, if they push you shove back, just give them a show that's what saved your mother." He stated seriously I nod whipping my face

"Shaylee remember no matter what happens in their I love you and nothing you do will change that and if you have to kill them all." I've never heard my father speak so seriously before and he never had threatened violence on anyone before "Do you hear me Shaylee do whatever it takes." I nod "Yes father I promise." He kisses my forehead "I love you shay." "I Love you too dad and I promise I'll come home." I reply he hugs me one last time before the peacekeepers return and he walks out.

I run toward the door only to hear my Father and Peeta arguing.

"Peeta! Just listen." I hear my father just yell "I'm not listening to you." Peeta yelled back before my father pinned him against the wall I think "I don't like you and you don't like me but Shaylee is the last connection either of us have to Katniss so keep her safe." My father said through his teeth, there was more sounds of fighting and then I heard Peeta say "I'll do this for Katniss not you." And then it was just silence till Peacekeepers walk back in and drag me out to the train, my short life in 12 is now over but this time I'm also leaving my Father behind.


	3. The Train Ride

Chapter 3-

The longest train ride in history

Jans and I are shoved into the train followed by the Pink bird and Peeta who instantly turned to Jans discussing something as they walked off.

I stood at the door watching 12 fade from view. The pink bird looked like she wanted to tell me but decided against it, good move on her part I probably would have chewed her out.

I don't move at all instead I sit in front of the door looking down to the ground, I pull the pin off of my dress and trace the mocking jay with the tip of my finger humming an old song I learned from my mom she told me she learned it listening to an old tribute Wiress about a mouse and a clock.

"Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock.

Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock

The clock struck one, the mouse ran down

Hickory dickory dock."

I start singing trying to just get a grip on my situation when Jans sits down next to me so I stop humming.

"No don't stop singing on my account." He said, "Who said I was stopping for you?" I reply coldly and he laughs "So your still avoiding me." I looked at this guy confused I avoid him for two months and he thinks it's just a game.

"Yeah but apparently it's not working cause you can't take a hint." I stated standing up trying to walk off but Jans grabbed my hand to stop me as a natural reflex I grab his wrist twisting it back not breaking but enough so he released is grasp and I turned walking off.

I didn't bother looking back, well more like I couldn't handle looking back I don't know him but if I did hurt him I don't want to see it.

I retreat to my room just wanting to be back in District 2 with Clove and Mace with her Father sitting at his window paranoid and my mom I don't even want to think of her but ever since my name was called she just keeps invading my mind.

"Mom how did you handle this, I wish you were here." I call out finally letting my emotions take over and cry my eyes out into my pillow on everything that happened today.

An hour maybe three passed since I locked myself away, I hoped they just leave me be but that Pink bird came and banged on my door "Come on young lady we have Reaping's to watch." "Do I even have I choice." I call out slowly walking out of my room and following her down the hall to the viewing room.

Peeta and Jans were already here, Jans sat on a big red couch while Peeta stood behind him pouring from the smell of it his fifth cup maybe sixth cup of alcohol. "Come on Peeta put the drink down and let's watch." The pink bird insisted "I can see perfectly fine right here." He replied downing his drink with a smile I couldn't help but chuckle at him but I stop when I think he winked at me.

I sat straight down not wanting to know, Jans smiled over at me obviously me almost breaking his wrist hasn't derailed any idea of his that we can be friends. "Fine if you want to be a drunken dog then enjoy yourself, are you always this uncivilized to everyone." The pink bird retorted sitting between Jans and I, "Only to you sweetness." Peeta half slurred at her causing Jans and I to laugh.

"Shhh…. It's starting." The bird silenced us as we watched the Reaping's of a Tall 17 year-old boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, a Cousin to two past Victors Gloss and Cashmere, then a girl with dark brown hair she was related to Marvel a tribute that my mom personally killed.

I didn't really care about District 1 but when it came to 2 I sat on my edge waiting to see shots of my old home.

"You were originally from 2 aren't you, maybe if you're lucky you'll face someone you know?" The bird squawked pushing my last nerve I shoot up letting pure instinct takeover "You FRICKEN PHYSCO!" I lung at her preparing to break something or everything of hers for wishing Clove or Mace death, but I was stop by Peeta who moved to quick and smooth for how drunk he seems to be and Jans stood in front of me blocking my view of the bird.

"I'd move Diamond before you lose an eye." Peeta warned as Jans blocked all my lunge attacks, "Now you calm down." Peeta yelled at me sitting me down between the two of them, Peeta smelled twenty times worse this close but i wasn't in the mood for a fight i knew i'd lose.

I sat in silence and breathing through my mouth as I watched shots of my old town, the Quarries, mines, school house I use to attend and then the town square.

The Square was cleaned up from when I was last there and then came the shot of the kids in the pins, Clove and Mace were in the front of each of their pins Clove surrounded by girls holding her in place stopping her from running.

Mace stood alone a big gap since no one wanted to be near him but I guess if he gets picked this will add to his image.

The bird called the crowd to order and the same video we saw played almost played out the same till it came to the drawing, LADIES FIRST we had four surviving Victors who use to tell us old stories of their time in the ring and were the main teachers at the school, The girl drawing seemed to be drawn out till finally

"ECHO ROSS!" I let out a sigh of relief and pure torture as Echo my own personal bully climbed the stage with a smile on her face, something I over looked a lot was the fact she was Cato cousin and just like her cousin she was cruel probably even more so.

Then it came to the boys, this time the past victor didn't draw it out no I guess just like everyone he wanted it over with, but the name he called made me scream "NO!" at the screen not because it was Mace but because it was Chandler, Cloves baby brother.

Chandler didn't even recognize his name being called at first but before he could even leave the pin Mace shouted "I VOULNTEER!" followed by the rest of the pin almost all shouting it at once.

The bird smiled happily at the pin of boys and decided they had to do another drawing since everyone volunteered again, this time I felt like it was drawn out for hours till Mace's name was called and I fell out of my seat.

"It's okay Shaylee." Peeta reassured me helping me back up on the couch as the reaping of three played, "No it's not I have to go against my best friend in a weeks' time." I reply through my teeth just wanting to run off and be alone forever but I had to wait out the Reaping's.

Finnick Jr. a boy from 4 who looked a lot like his grandfather was reaped.

Terizi a girl from 6.

A brother sister set from 10 and a sweet baby faced girl from 11.

District 12 finally played and just seeing shots of the town didn't make me ache like 2 did but it did make me miss my father, though I didn't take in how this was effecting Jans who I felt clench up next to me after all he grew up there his life was there much like mine was in 2.

The scenes of our Reaping was just to fresh in our minds especially when I re-watched my mother's death and my reaction to the clip was just too horrible I couldn't handle it I ran off to my room and boarded up my door. Peeta came and tried to talk me out, same with Jans, and even that Rainbow bird called Diamond I think came and tried but eventually they gave up.

I sat up for hours till finally sleep came but I didn't find any comfort in my dreams.

I was standing in the blinding sun as it just reminded me of my dying thirst that ached my throat, my eyes lowered to see Mace's face inches from mine as he held me close his face badly beaten and scared he was speaking to me but I couldn't make out what he was saying and his expressions got more panicked as he tried to pull me way but my feet were planted in place.

I looked down I saw that girl from 11 lying dead at our feet finally the first word I heard from Mace was "SHAYLEE!" then something hit me in my back and everything went cold as I coughed I stained his face with my blood as he started crying trying to calm me.

I looked down to my chest to find three spokes of a trident poking through my chest this was the end of me as Mace laid me gingerly on the grassy floor I looked up to see my killer the boy from 4 just before he tackled Mace.

I shot up in a scream quickly grabbing at my chest and looking around worried it wasn't just a dream but reality, I sat up shakily it was just a nightmare brought on by the thought of what awaits me in the capital but something inside me knew it was more that this just wasn't a dream

**it was a warning.**


	4. You might survie

Chapter 4

Do as I say then you might have a chance…

I got away with staying in my room for most of the trip but on the last day I was dragged out.

I sat in the dinning cart eating slowly unlike Jans who was piling food in his mouth like it was going to expire in a few minutes, "Good you two are up." Peeta said walking in his speech actually audible for once but it was still early and I doubt he had a drink yet.

"Why are we here exactly?" I ask not looking up from my plate, "so I can give you some friendly form of advice."

He sat down across from us a drink in one hand for in the other, figures. "Which is?" I ask, "You two will be the most underestimated duo there, use this to your advantage."

Peeta stated the same information I heard a million times over so I started to tune him out, "So during training I want you to focus on your weakness if you can handle a sword then I want you to focus on archery, and vice versa."

I couldn't help but feel that was targeted to me "So what are your strengths?" I expected Jans to start bragging about himself but he surprised me "Shaylees the fastest in all of 12." "and 2." I add "But I'm not exactly underestimated Echo knows all my strengths and same with Mace."

"But you know all their strengths don't you?" Jans asked.

I nod, "Then you also have an advantage like what's Echo's strength?" Peeta asked.

"Archery she use to rub it in my face she could shoot a target the size of a pin, as long as it's not moving." I answer.

"Then you know how to beat her just stay moving, what about Mace." Peeta stated.

I froze did I really want to give Mace's secrets away to them but can I expect him to keep mine a secret as well.

"Mace is good at everything, he's strong, fast, and can shoot and fight well he's practically undefeated at the school." I explain,

"Practically? Who beat him?" Jans asked. I raise my hand slightly "I did." Peeta smiled at me impressed, and I noticed Jans staring at me happily too.

I'm not that big of a power house but apparently to them I was.

"We'll be pulling into the Capital in an hours' time, you'll be handed over to your prep teams and meet your stylists while you're with them do whatever they tell you no matter what if you take all my advice then you might have a chance to survie." Peeta ordered looking between the two of us.

We both nod but I wasn't so confident as my district partner, Peeta left us alone which I was sort of upset about since Jans turned to me.

"You talking to me yet?" he asked with a smile, "Why do you want to talk to me in about a week we'll be enemies." I asked, "Doesn't mean we can't be civil." Jans replied.

I don't know why but no matter how much I wanted to walk out I stayed and had a conversation with him.

Jans wasn't a bad guy he was pretty fun to talk to actually.

I learned he had four brothers and helped raise almost all of his cousins which is why none of them wanted him to come here.

Jans didn't deserve to go to the Hunger Games none of us did we are just kids and now were taken from our childhood.

When the train pulled into the Capital I had only seen it once before when I was 4 and it had changed the buildings looked reinforced as if to withstand a war.

When the train stopped we were forced into a line of cameras and into a limo then I was left in a long white room where I was stripped and worked on.

The Prep team complimented me at the fact I wasn't what they expected from District 12 I wasn't too hairy and that I wasn't completely stained in grime like they heard the other prep team complain about Jans.

After hours of waxing, showers, and makeup and hair styling I was left alone for I don't know how long.

When I went to the door and touched it slightly I was giving a shock that numbed my whole right hand "Dang it!" I shouted as my stylist walked in "That wasn't so smart." My stylist stood probably over 6 feet he had white hair with black tips and a matching white and black suit.

I roll my eyes as he lead me to the platform and spun me around every which way to Sunday. Thanks to my stylist I finally learned what a pig felt like while it was being bought. After a few minutes he pulled out an outfit from the wall.

The outfit was a form fitting version of the miner's outfits I saw from back home, he helped me dress in the skin tight black tank top with the suffocating thin brown pants.

He spun me around and pulled my hair from the pony tail the prep team gave me causing my hair to fall around my face as he put a hard hat on my head. "This is the most important part so remember what I say." My stylist ordered looking me dead in the eyes as he handed me a pickaxe

"Do not lift this up till you are in front of the crowd okay." I looked it over it looked like a normal pickaxe nothing special about it "What does it…." "No just remember don't lift it till your in front of the crowd you'll be in front of district 13." I nod as he spun me around one last time

"Now let's go." He led me out the door though I froze expecting another shock but nothing happened as we walked to a room filled with chariots.

Our horses were black as coals and the chariot was painted as if it was supposed to be on fire, a little shout out to my mom I guess.

Jans wasn't down yet as I saw all the other district partners around their chariots. I first saw Finnick Jr. the boy from district four, he wore blue and green tapestries around his waist that looked like water when he moved and he held a trident while his district partner was dressed similar except hers was a dress with a harpoon.

I can't lie it was hard not to be impressed.

I saw the pair from district 1 in jeweled outfits, and the little girl from 11 who was dressed in a fruit dress and finally I saw Mace.

Mace was topless with his chest painted to look like the marble we use to mine in district two, he held a mason hammer in his right hand.

Echo looked beautiful she wore a dress that fell to her knees that looked like a white sheet half of her entire body was painted similar to Maces they looked scary yet attractive.

"Checking out the competition." Jans asked coming up behind me. I turned shocked being caught off guard maybe I was too focused on Mace and Echo. When I didn't respond he chuckled "So again with the silent treatment." Jans was dressed identical to me, expect he held his pixaxe slung up on his shoulder.

I wanted to reply something snippy but I was caught by Mace's eyes that were locked on Jans as if he was sizing him up for the arena which sent a shiver down my spine.

"Come on you two on the Chariot." Peeta said coming up behind us and shooing us up.

That's when the rides started behind us rode two glowing district 13 tributes who looked disfigured from something and In front of us rode that little baby faced girl who was being held up by her district counterpart who was about my height but next to the little girl looked giant but it was sweet her moca skin looked light against his cole .

As the first chariot race made it into the town center all of us got a glimpse of the tributes.

The District 1 tributes despite their glamorous outfits they stared maliciously at the cameras which made the crowd love them more.

Mace and Echo looked beautiful and they were doing tricks with their masonry hammers that drove the crowd wild.

Finnick Jr.'s beauty caused several girls to faint and as time seemed to tick by we surfaced from the tunnel as the crowd all cheered.

I was so sucked up in the audience I almost forgot what my stylist said.

I forced my pickaxe into the air and like magic it transformed before my eyes covering me in smoke and the crowd went silent in anticipation and when the smoke cleared I was dressed like a mixture of Mace and Echo's outfit which stunned me as the crowd cheered louder as we came to a close and entered the training center everything sort of became blank.

When I left the chariot I was back in my miner outfit I caught ever district pair staring at me apparently my stylist stunt didn't go unseen by them, though out of everyone Echo seemed the most ticked and I knew I would be her first kill I could read it on her face.

We were brought upstairs in a glass elevator and into a lavish suite.

The dinner was extravagant with food I've never even seen and the servants all wore food themed outfits, I can give it to the capital they know how to treat a pig before they kill it.

"Okay kids the fun is now over." Peeta stated as the table was being cleaned, "When did it ever start?" I asked looking down at the floor my mind kept flipping to seeing Mace looking at Jans and I and how he looked like all he wanted to do was snap Jans neck.

"Tomorrow is when everything becomes serious, you already know not to show off but here's another thing you need to make allies if you want them the time in the training center is the only time you'll be in the same room with the other tributes besides the arena so take advantage of it." He looked to me as he said the next part

"and if you have no interest in allies then use this time to learn their weak spots it can save your life in a pinch."

Leave it too good old Peeta to already know me so well that I had no plans on Allies they tie you down or they kill you in your sleep, that's what I was taught that the only person you can trust is yourself.

Jans nodded with a smile, "Now go off to bed you have an early day tomorrow." Peeta ordered and I realized something sense we got off the train this morning and arrived here a few hours ago I haven't seen him even go near a glass maybe he was never as drunk as I thought.

Jans looked to me "Don't worry you probably won't even run into your friend in the arena." I don't know how but I guess Jans was already learning how to read my mind which could be a problem if he ever decides I shouldn't be around anymore.


End file.
